


Sharp

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, lyrics, references to self harm, song from Guitar Man fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gladstone's Collar and Mash-ups and Jams, Sherlock discovers John used to be in a band. Sharp, Empty House and Copper Beaches are three of the band's songs mentioned in the stories. This is the lyric for Sharp, which John wrote at the age of 18 after he found Harriet in the bathtub, cutting a girl's name into her arm with a razor blade. This isn't the most understanding response to that event. He was very young and very upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

Red ink,  
black letters,  
parchment skin  
Is this the only way you know to let love in?

Strange joy  
Blessed pain  
Ecstacy  
Is it only when the love hurts that you think it’s real?

See it to believe it, carve it on your heart  
Leave a message from your arteries  
And the love just falls apart

And the memories are sharp  
So sharp  
You can’t use my hand or heart  
So cut me out.

Etch a name into the bone  
Not hers, not yours, but ours alone  
Let these words be written  
"I could not stand to listen"

You’re the one who’s leaving  
You have cut away the ties  
And the neatest slice is bleeding  
Goodbye, goodbye  
the red ink writes

Red ink,  
black letters,  
parchment skin  
Is this the only way you know to let love in?

And the memories are sharp  
So sharp  
You can’t use my hand or heart  
So cut me out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a melody for this song, but I'm not actually a musician so it's a Bit Not Good. Still. I might try springing it on an unsuspecting fandom when I'm done.
> 
> Update: I now have a version of the song that I don't completely hate, which [ you can find on Tumblr.](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93733398805/sharp-a-guitar-man-song-in-my-fanfic-au-this-is)
> 
> One of my readers has created [ her own version of Sharp on Soundcloud.](https://soundcloud.com/katherine-fow/sharp)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Person(al) Writing(Carving)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727161) by [Wanderer_Brown_Sheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep)




End file.
